Lies
by iluvroxasxii
Summary: This is my first story. It's a Roxminé. Please no flames!I don't own Simple and Clean. It belongs to Utada Hikaru.


Lies

By: iluvroxasXII

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the KH characters or theme songs. They belong to their respected owners.

This is my first story! Please be nice!

"You're lying." I said quietly, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm not! Why can't you belive me?" He said to me angrily, maybe he wasn't lying.

"I find it hard to trust anyone anymore. I mean, isn't that a main componet of what beliving is? Trust? Sorry, Roxas. My trust in people has ran away a long time ago." I turned away and put my hands to my face. I can't stand people seeing me cry. My black eyeliner and mascara started to run because of the tears constantly flowing from my face.

"Why is so hard to trust? Can you tell me?" Roxas walked up to me and turned me around so I can face him. I still refused to give him eye-contract.

"My ex. He caused me to not trust people anymore."

"Why your ex? What did he do?" More tears fell on my pale face. I looked pale, I was diagnosed as a bulimic, and I was a drug addict. The inner and outer bruises, my emo look, didn't help me at all. I took off my huge hoodie to show him what my ex had done. I took off my black choker too, to show him what else my ex had done. His eyes grew wide and he turned pale. My body was adorned with scars, burns, and bruises. There was this gash on my neck and on my shoulder.

"Can you see why now? I don't want to be hurt anymore. These were the results of my ex getting mad at me."

"Why didn't you call the cops? I mean, look what he did to you! I'm gonna call my mom." He started to dial his mother's number, but I stopped him.

"This need not concern you. I'll deal with it on my own. But...I want to thank you," I said softly. I turned around and started to walk away, but I stopped and finished my sentence, "For everything. It means a lot to me. It shows me that not all men are mean, that there are people like you out there." With those words said, I started running away into the dark street, a small smile forming on my lips.

_'I, too, lied to you. I love you, and nothing will ever change that.' _

Roxas P.O.V.

I can't belive this. It has been a week since she died, and I'm at her viewing bawling my eyes out like a kid. After she left from my house, she ran into the street and got ran over. The person was charged with a hit and run, and was sentenced to three years in the state prison. She was wearing her black dress that was originally intended for her prom. Her hair had been straigtened and she was holding blood-red roses in her ebony-gloved hands.

"Roxas..." I turned around to face the person that called my name, and I was face-to-face with Kairi; Her sister and my brother's girlfriend.

"What...?"

"While we were searching her house for any valuables, we found this note. It was...addressed to you. It was on her bed..." I took the note from her and started to unfold it.

_**Dear Roxas Hikari, **_

_**I figured that I won't make it to give this to you directly, so I decided to write out my feelings about you on this paper:**_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things _

_Lately you're all I need _

_You smiled at me and said, _

_Don't get me wrong I love you _

_But does that mean I have to meet your father? _

_When we are older you'll understand _

_What I meant when I said No, _

_I don't think life is quite that simple _

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say _

_Please, oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _

_It's hard to let it go _

_The daily things that keep us all busy _

_Are confusing me _

_That's when you came to me and said, _

_Wish I could prove I love you _

_But does that mean I have to walk on water? _

_When we are older you'll understand _

_It's enough when I say so _

_And maybe some things are that simple _

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say _

_Please, oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight _

_It's hard to let it go _

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before _

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say _

_Please, oh baby, don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go _

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before _

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning _

_Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all _

_Nothing's like before_

_**I really hope you find out what I meant by that song. **_

_**Naminé Mitsiru**_

"I-I wasn't lying on that night. I meant it, I love you..." I whispered quietly to her body, hoping that she was sleeping, not dead.

Because I knew what she said 'Thank You', that would be the end for her. It was like a goodbye, maybe she knew that she would never come back.

"Lies. This whole week has been a lie."


End file.
